


An Old Photo

by Sammykh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Frisk and Chara are teens, One Shot, Other, Seperate bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a self indulgent drabble made for a good friend of mine :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Photo

**Author's Note:**

> for: tea-crazed-neko-girl.tumblr.com

Chara slammed the front door open, stomped in, and slammed it closed, murmuring angrily to theirself.

 

Toriel looked up from her pie making and looked over at Frisk, who shrugged, trying their best to not look guilty.

 

“You might want to see what that is all about.” Toriel said, concerned, and slightly suspicious. The sound of crashing and a shouted curse coming from the bedroom was all the prompting Frisk needed to check out what was going on.

 

Frisk entered their shared bedroom to Chara angrily pacing the floor.

 

“Whats going on?” Frisk asked as Chara began to rant.

 

“I cannot believe they posted that picture of me on the school website. Like I don't even know where they got it and its not too bad but still they didn't even ask permission and then Jessica decided to point out everything-” Chara's rant was cut short as Frisk leaned over and kissed their nose.

 

“I thought it looked adorable.” Frisk said, grinning and blushing. Chara blushed, and began muttering.

 

“It wasn't that cute. I don't even know how they got it unless someone went digging through my old photos to find-” As Chara reached an epiphany, Frisk sheepishly began to back out of the room.

“I cannot believe you would betray me like this!” Chara began to shout.

 

“But it was sooo adorable and I just couldn't resist.” Frisk defended, giving Chara puppy eyes.

 

“Oh no, you aren't getting out of this one scott free just because you pull your adorable look. And don't even think of-” Chara was cut off once again as Frisk brought their lips together. Chara was left stunned.

 

“Frisk! Chara! The pie is ready!” Toriel called out.

 

“You know you can't stay mad at me.” Frisk whispered into their ear after breaking the kiss. Chara pushed away, covering their blushing face.

 

“Whatever” They muttered, leaving the room. Frisk just laughed and followed after.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my blogs on tumblr!
> 
> sammykh.tumblr.com  
> sammykhwrites.tumblr.com


End file.
